


Duality

by Tanist, Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanist/pseuds/Tanist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Duality

[](https://imgur.com/NiqslnV)

EQUINOX/DUALITY

I am a simple man, magic or none  
My nature is the same. I wish to help  
Because I know the world is full of folk  
Whose hearts are broken, or who have lost heart.  
Who find no hope in love or mage’s art.

I am a shepherd, so I know first-hand,  
How life is made out of dualities:  
Birth matched with death, the ecstasy of joy  
With depths of sorrow; hunger paired with food,  
Hatred with love and hope with black despair.

And it is of despair that I would speak.  
You are my friends, and I would you wish you well.  
Would wish you sunlit days and starry nights  
Safe journeys with home-coming at the end  
To family, to sweethearts or a friend.

But hard the world is, that thing all men know  
Who roam the worlds through wildernesses wide  
Or work at home to feed and clothe their folk:  
The world is hard and dark and full of pain  
Yet is illumed with lightning-strokes of joy.

Seek out that joy, and strive against the dark!  
And let your soul’s clear light a beacon shine  
To guide the souls around you. Let them come!  
Follow your light, and find their way to home.


End file.
